As is well known to those skilled in the art, during operation of internal combustion engines, whether spark or compression ignition, the lubricating oils are contaminated with solids arising from several sources. It is desired to maintain these solids suspended or dispersed in the oil and thus prevent their deposition on the various surfaces and screens with which they come into contact.
Those skilled in the art constantly seek to improve the nature of dispersants used, with respect to various properties including cost of manufacture, seal compatibility, etc,--in addition to dispersant ability.
There is a substantial body of prior art which discloses production of alkenyl succinimides and their use in lubricating oil formulations. Illustrative of these patents may be the following.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,287,271; 3,172,892; 4,048,080; 2,568,876; 3,216,936; 3,131,150; 4,338,205; 3,172,892; 3,401,118; Neth Pat. No. 7,509,289 etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel dispersant for use in lubricating oils. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.